Anger Is Impossible With Him
by Tight Spaces
Summary: The first time Tobi took off his mask, I was angry. MadaIta, yaoi, lemons. Complete.


**A/N:**I have no idea if any of this fits in with the manga, but oh well. Just a heads up. And luckily for me, there may be only one chapter. Because I suck. And by the way...Itachi is a little...OOC...Sorry...But, he still has his sexy emo!

**DISCLAIMER:**I own nothing, except for the plot. If I did, Konan would be dead and Pein would be my bitch.

**WARNING: **Contains yaoi and lemons. Don't like, don't read.

The first time Tobi took off his mask, I was angry. Was he really…I thought he was dead… he betrayed me. He told me he loved me. I told him I would love him forever. But…things have changed. I'm stronger now. I could kill him, but I just…can't bring myself to do it. Why? Why can't I kill him? If he really loved me, he wouldn't have left. He would have stayed, and comforted me when I needed it. He would have held me when I cried, or kissed me when I got hurt. But he wasn't there. He never was. He left, just like that. Like I meant nothing to him. Did he ever care? Was he just using me? I can feel the tears flowing down my face, my vision getting blurry. My breath is hitching in my throat as I breathe heavily. I stand up; I can't stay in my room. What if Kisame comes in and sees me crying? He'd never let me live it down. I wipe my red eyes on my sleeve, taking a few deep breaths. It's difficult to curb the sadness that is hovering over me like a storm cloud.

As I walked down the stone halls towards Madara's bedroom, I suddenly realized why he has his own room, that son of a bitch. He was the leader, duh. Stupid, I told myself. It was so obvious! As I stood in front of the door, I took a deep breath. I still had time to reconsider…too late. I pushed the door open, slamming it behind me. Madara was casually laying on his bed, reading a magazine with pictures of nearly naked women on the front. His head snapped up, his red eyes glaring at me.

"What do you want, Itachi?" The smooth, silky voice that I recognized too quickly wafted around the room. I saw him slide off his bed, an amused smile covering his frown. "Did you come to see me?" He made a pouted face. I gave him a look of disgust. "No, I need to talk to you." I kept my voice firm, careful not to let it crack. Madara frowned again. "Itachi…" He was being serious now; I could feel it. But the way he said my voice…it came off his lips so sweetly, but somewhat angry. I couldn't take it anymore. I burst into tears. "Why did you do this to me?" I cried angrily. "I loved you, and you…you…left me, all alone." I started to say something else, but I was cut off when I gasped in surprise. Was that a _tear_ in Madara's eye? I stopped my sobbing. "Itachi…I still love you. And I want you…to forgive me…" His voice trailed off. My eyes widened. Did he really say that? He outstretched his arms, and the next thing I knew, he was holding me. I felt his heart rate slow down, and his muscles relax. I immediately stopped crying. He removed my scratched Konoha headband and tossed it aside. That gone, he started gently kissing my forehead. I wanted to kiss him back, but he wouldn't allow me. "I'll always love you." His voice was husky as he whispered in my ear. I groaned as he started nibbling. Great, now I'm in for it. His hands slowly went to the front of my cloak, unbuttoning it. He threw it carelessly beside my headband. He started moving his hands around my waist, until they were slightly under my shirt. As he pulled up my fishnet top, I saw him grin. I felt like melting. He removed his own shirt, while carefully licking my collarbone. I sighed in ecstasy. He closed his hands around my wrists, and guided me over to the bed. He sat down, beckoning for me to follow. I sat down, and he pulled me into his lap.

"Do you remember when I used to do this?" He touched my member through my pants. I nodded quietly, not wanting to anger him. "Yes…you do remember, don't you?" I shuddered at his cold touch on my chest. He chuckled. I was gently pushed out of his lap for him to stand up. He took off his pants, and then removed mine. Grinning at my throbbing erection, he pushed me onto the bed, and sat on top of me. He started kissing my neck. I groaned once more as he moved his lips to mine. He kissed me madly, pushing his tongue into my mouth. He carefully explored every crevice, then pulled away, a string of saliva hanging between our mouths. I whimpered for more, but he ignored me. Instead, he moved down to my rock-hard nipples and started sucking on the left one. I pushed against him, oh how I wanted him to fuck me into the mattress. But he was taking his time, that asshat. He seemed satisfied, so he moved to the right nub. I groaned. He looked at me, his eyes twinkling. He grinned, and I scowled at him. He placed light kisses on my chest, moving towards my navel, which he nipped at gently, making me sigh. He placed his fingertips on the band of my boxers, and smiled. "You want it, don't you?" Madara didn't wait for an answer. He slid them off me. He blew on my hard member, making me shiver. He took the head in his mouth, and sucked slowly. I moaned, telling him to keep going. He teased one of my nipples softly. He stuck two fingers in my mouth and asked me to suck on them. Well, it was more of a command. And we all know what happens next. He moved himself away from me, causing me to whimper. "This will hurt...But you remember, right?" Only too well, Madara. I went to say this, but I stopped when he pushed one finger inside my entrance. I squirmed under him. "Hush...It'll get better...Eventually," He chuckled. "Fuck...You..." He laughed at that. "No, you..." He replied, as he pushed the second finger in. I yelped. That was unexpected. But that was Madara. Jerk. I stuck my tongue out at him, and he took it into his mouth and sucked on it. That wasn't what was _supposed_ to happen...But it works. At least it distracted me from the pain coming from down below. Oh shit. Here it comes. Now he's satisfied with his _extremely poor_ stretching job, he's going to put **THAT** in **ME**. This is going to hurt like a mother-"FUCK!" I screamed as he pushed in. And I'm not going to say, 'Oh gosh, Madara! You're so big, and this, and that, and the other thing...' He was frickin' HUGE. I whimpered at him, as he made sure my legs were on his shoulders. "You want more, huh?" No that's not what I- "FUCK, MADARA!" I screamed his name as he pulled out and slammed back in. How the hell did he find my prostate on the first fucking-"FUCK!" Yep, all I could say was 'fuck' and 'Madara'. How fantastic. But, it was! Madara continued to pound into me mercilessly, only grunting, while I was screaming. Loudly. "Ma... Madara..." I tried to warn him, but I came before I got the chance to say anything but his name. And 'fuck' of course. He grunted, and came right after me. I laughed. Then passed out.

Poor Itachi. He always passes out right after...I laid him in my bed; this will be interesting when he wakes up. I caressed his skin. His eyes fluttered open, and I chuckled.

"No, that wasn't a tear in my eye. I was just getting you to come to bed with me..." I laughed at him. He chuckled. "I love you, Madara-Sama." I didn't say anything. He already knew.


End file.
